


Starks of Winterfell

by Paul260702



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal, Angst, F/M, Game of Thrones - Freeform, Gay, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Mpreg, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-02-27 09:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18736189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paul260702/pseuds/Paul260702
Summary: Ned goes south, Robb tries to hold it together.





	1. Winterfell

The King strode into the courtyard atop a shaky horse clearly exhausted from travel, Lord Ned Stark and husband family stood waiting for their king with a crowd of northerners behind them with the bastard of Winterfell mixed in somewhere among them. 

King Robert approached and the Starks knelt quickly followed by the others in the courtyard, with a gesture of his hand Ned Stark rises, they begin talking their friendship clear as day, they continue laughing and joking till King Robert practically drags Ned in the direction of the Winterfell crypts, after the remaining members of the Royal family were lead into the castle the courtyard began to drain main low born returned to their homesteads some lords and ladies returned home while others remained.

Left in the courtyard was Jon Snow the bastard of Winterfell, not wishing for the attention and or scorn of Lady Catlyn he found his way to the training grounds and began beating a training dummy with a sword practicing his swing. As night fell and the guests settled in for a feast the steady increase in volume from the hall seeped into Jon’s head, the loud laughter and cheering distracted Jon from the steady stream of blows he was delivering to the trainings dummy, he eventually managed to hit a weak spot putting his sword part way through the body of the training dummy getting his sword stuck forcing him to violently pull his sword free.

“Oh scary.” Someone sarcastically remarks from behind him, Jon turns around to see the Princes personal bodyguard, the Hound, Sandor Clegane. “Want a play by play?” Jon says staring daggers “Calm your tits boy I was having a laugh, oh shit your the bastard aren’t you?” Jon turned silent and began beating then training dummy with his sword again, there was the sound of footsteps behind him as the Hound grabbed his hand and forcefully adjusted his grip on the sword, “I refuse to believe that Edward Stark taught you to hold your sword like some common peasant.” He said slightly annoyed.

Jon swung his sword again getting it fairly deep into the training dummies neck with a surprisingly loud thud, “well done boy.” The Hound congratulates rubbing Jon’s shoulder. “Why aren’t you inside with everyone else?” Jon asks curiously, “And do what?” “Look after the shitty little prince or get drunk in the company of the Queen?” “No thank you.” He responds in turn “I doubt I’m interesting at all.” Jon states, “Yeah your right little bastard, but it seems the north is lacking in decent whores, so who better than the son of Ned Stark.” The Hound says with a look, Jon simply laughs thinking that he was joking, he wasn’t. 

“Well come on then.” The Hounds shouts at him already turned and starting towards his room, Jon remains glued to the spot until he shouts “Come with me or I’ll tell Lady Stark you spoke disrespectfully about the royal family, bet she’d love that bastard.” Jon throws down his sword with a clang and follows shortly behind the Hound trudging himself through the slushy snow that covered the ground below. After passing through many corridors and passage ways they arrive at where the Hound was staying, one of the smaller more out of the way rooms but still luxury compared to what most of the northerners were sleeping in. 

Sandor closed and locked the door behind him, trapping Jon, before pushing him onto the bed in order to bend him over, Jon grunts and whimpers as the Hound begins to get undressed barking orders at Jon commanding him to strip naked, slightly intimidated Jon does as he’s ordered to soon feeling the slightly wet fingers of Sandor on his puckered hole. Jon focuses on his breathing as he feels Sandor haphazardly press his middle finger into Jon’s warmth, as Sandor’s hand bottoms out on his fist Jon whimpers a little feeling uncomfortable with the new feeling in his hole.

He pulls his finger out to the finger tip then with two fingers presses back into Jon causing a gasp of pain as he was stretched by the intrusion. The Hound laughs telling Jon he knows he’s gonna be a screamer, he retracts his hand and there’s a moment of Jon waiting for the inevitable penetration and when he heard Sandor say, “If your ass is as tight as it feels, why wait?” He states pushing his dry cock head into Jon forcing multiple deep pained breathes from him. “I’m gonna enjoy breeding you.” The Hound remarks adventuring an extra inch into Jon making him cry and beg him to slow down. 

The Hound sighs and drops a huge glob of spit onto his cock and spreads it around his exposed shaft before continuing where they left off getting another good three inches before Jon let’s out a muffled scream he couldn’t quite get it all out as Sandor slammed his head into the pillow to silence him, wanting to get it over and done with Jon pushes his ass back against the Hound swallowing his last three inches and meeting the bottom of the Hounds chiselled chest, Sandor moans as he presses into Jon before pulling himself back out to his head and all the way back in again cause Jon to moan in a combination of pleasure and pain.

”Damn boy you have a tight hole.” Sandor exclaims as he rails Jon snows rigid ass, Jon continues bracing hoping that it’ll end soon enough letting out the infrequent moan of what Sandor called “a cock hungry whore.” Sandor kept plowing his rough cock into Jon’s hole and with each thrust from Sandor and moan from Jon he picked up speed until he pressed his entire body weight against Jon’s ass collapsing on top of him, Sandors seed coursing through Jon’s ass travelling through his body.

Sandor eventually rolled onto his side, cock still inside Jon now with his arms wrapped around Jon preventing escape, after a while with Sandor clearly asleep Jon as well fell into a slumber.


	2. The Seed of Sandor

Jon woke with strong arms holding him into place as he came to he remembered the events of the previous night, the Hound taking him to his chambers then the Hound fucking his brains out. He tried to free himself but he heard a stern “Dont you fucking dare slut.” And a sudden force pull him downwards and with that Jon stopped trying to leave.

Robb traversed the windy corridors and pathways around the castle he had heard moans and screams coming from the Lannister quarters late in the night and was internally repulsed by the thought of Lannister men debauching themselves with the women of the north, however he couldn’t and didn’t ignore the attention he himself had given to the Lannister soldiers the night before.

The Hound pushes Jon out of the large bed and order him to leave because he got tired of “The white wolf.”

“Get dressed and get the fuck out.” Sandor demands of Jon, quickly Jon redressed himself and scurried out of his room as fast as possible. Jon attempted to walk away however the rough breeding had left him with an obvious limp in his step and unfortunately for him Jon came across Robb on his way back.

“Jon!” “Where have you been?” Robb asked as enthusiastic as ever, however even standing still the limp was apparently obvious. Robb looked at him and took a step back, “Jon are you ok?” “You look terrible.” Robb asks visibly concerned. 

“Yeah just took a fall the other night.” Jon shot back, Robb looked him over before saying “Why were you coming from the Lannister quarters then?” “Detour.” Jon answered with a quick nod as if to assure Robb of the truth of that statement. 

“I’m not buying it Jon.” Robb stated sternly, Jon’s face turned white as snow before Jon replied “It’s nothing.” Very matter of factly. “Jon you can talk to me.” Robb says with a kindly tone, “Just leave it.” Jon fires back in such a way that Robb looks visibly shocked by it. There’s a brief pause before Robb said simply “Tell me or I’ll get Father.” 

Jon’s stomach dropped “Robb please.” Jon begged, “Tell me now.” Robb demanded. Jon filled Robb in on the events of the last night after a while Robb told Jon to stop “I’ve heard everything I need to hear.” He states, it’s not a long period before Jon asks him if he’s gonna stay quite, “Yeah even if the king, however unlikely, does punish The Hound it would still only embarrass you.” Robb replies defeated. 

Jon practically throws himself at Robb embracing his brother while tears roll down his cheek being absorbed by Robbs fur coat. 

Ned sat brooding within the Godswood contemplating the proposition from the King to become his new hand, the offering of this position was extremely predictable to anyone with more than a quarter of a brain. But it still left Ned wondering, that’s when he saw Catlyn enter the godswood. “Cat if this is about going south.” Catlyn cuts him off, “You can’t.” She states “If you do who knows if you’ll ever ride north again.” “Cat I can’t turn this down.” Ned says blandly.

“Yes you can!” “That’s just the thing you can.” She practically screams at him. “Cat. Roberts king, there’s no denying him.” He tells her. Catlyn sighs before saying, “If your going, so is Jon.” The cogs in Ned’s mind whirl formulating a response but eventually he simply says, “Ok.”

Robb lay on his bed stomach rolling, even the idea of Jon being taken by the Hound disgusted him, but knowing that it actually happened made him want to throw up. After a while his mind wandered onto thoughts of what he’d do to the Hound as revenge for what he did to Jon.

He managed to force those thoughts from his mind reminding himself that anything he did would reflect badly on Jon. However time passed and the thoughts of Jon helpless at the hands of the the Hound ravaged Robb’s mind, Jon on his knees, the Hound ‘playing’ with him, the Hound on top of him...

Robb couldn’t take it anymore and pulled himself off of his bed before quickly leaving his room in search of the Hound if he couldn’t get revenge for Jon at the least he’d make sure the Hound knew that he was coming for him.


	3. Breaking Robb Stark

Robb stormed towards the Hounds private quarters determined to make sure he never even laid an eye on Jon again, however when he eventually burst through the door only to be greeted by the Hound lounging around on his bed not even turning to acknowledge Robb.

He was taken aback by the lack of care demonstrated by the Hound but he was there to set the Hound straight and that’s what he was gonna do.

”Where were you last night?” Robb questioned, The Hound looked at home before saying “Why do you care little lordling.” Confident as ever. “What did you do to Jon?” Robb demanded “Oh I see what this is,” laughed the Hound, “Your trying to protect your whore of a brother.” Sandor laughed loudly.

”Hey I was just giving the little whore what he wanted.” The Hound insisted before telling Robb to stop pestering him. Robb closed and locked the door before reaching down to his sheathed sword while saying “Your not touching Jon...” He was cut off as the Hound fast as lighting flew from the bed pushing Robb back head first into the wall and onto the floor.

”Sorry sunshine I don’t think you understand.” The Hound announced, “But I take whatever I want when I want it.” He dictated, leaning in close to Robb’s still spinning head he whispers “And if I wanted to take you like I took your brother I could.”

Finding Robb’s arse the Hound tugged at his clothing releasing his plump butt, then he pulled out his own dick and rested it on Robb’s hole leaving it there for a while allowing Robb to take in everything happening to him.

Robb felt his heart beating faster and faster in panic as he felt the warmth of the Hounds cock on his bare exposed arsehole. “Please don’t.” Robb begged quietly, the Hound enjoying himself already pressed his cock head into Robb forcing a dry gasp from the Stark.

The Hound laughed “There really isn’t that much in there.” He stated before pressing another few inches into him making Robb sob slightly. “Now that is something to moan about.” The Hound laughs to himself. Robb lay on the wooden floor sobbing with the Hounds cock sticking out of him forcing pain to sleep through his body.

The Hound forced another inch of his big, fat and dry cock into Robb’s tight suffering hole, Robb tried screaming before the Hound shoved the front of a boot into his mouth forcing him to bite down on it silencing him. Each thrust of the Hounds cock forced Robb’s head back down onto the wooden floor over and over again caking his forehead in splinters.

Stopping for a moment the Hound looks down at Robb’s broken and bleeding hole surrounding his manhood before saying “Damn guess you’ve never lived till you’ve had a Stark boy.” Robb still in intense pain tries wiggling away from him before being pulled back by the Hound “Where the fuck do you think your going slut?” He demands “I’m not done with you yet.” He says as he pulls his cock out and slams it back in again at full speed.

Blood lubing up Sandors cock allows him to steadily increase the speed of his thrusts until his hips are a blur smashing against Robb’s ass all the while Robb cries and begs hopelessly. Then Sandor halts almost immediately filling up Robb’s arse with seed almost completely silently but with the occasional moan before pulling out his bloodied cock from Robb’s gaping and destroyed arsehole.


	4. Divide and Conquer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned goes south, Robb tries to hold it together.

Ned had just left through the open gates of Winterfell and was waiting on Jon as he did the rounds throughout Winterfell he had just seen Bran and now was going to see Robb.

As he opened the door he saw Robb practically glued to his bed staring aimlessly out the window at the snow crusted peaks of mountains far away.

“Robb?” Jon said keeping a decently close eye on him luckily Catelyn had remained with Bran rather than follow Jon around till he left so was completely alone with a seemingly dazed Robb.

“Jon.” Robb said blandly, Jon Walker into the room closing the door behind him, “How are you doing?” Jon asked meekly. “Great.” Robb stated drained of life “You?” He asked still staring out the window. “Yeah, I’m ok.” Jon said keeping a watchful eye on Robb. “Don't you need to be monitoring some farmers or checking Bran?” Jon asked in a vain attempt to get some life out of Robb. “Nah.” Robb said in a way that instantly warned Jon not to continue, not wanting to push him Jon tells Robb that he’s heading north to join the nights watch. Robb wished Jon good luck and with that Jon heads to the door and just before leaving tells Robb that everything will be fine which Robb seemingly ignores.

As Jon is mounting his horse he sees that the king and the royal family have already set off with Sansa and Arya and the only person left in the courtyard is Ned and a few stark men, “Come on Jon!” Ned shouts encouragingly as Jon clops his way towards Ned they begin setting off out of the gates leaving Winterfell behind there comes a split in the road at which point Ned and Jon part ways as Jon travels at a seeming lighting pace to catch back up to the others heading for the wall however at a point in the road where a river runs along side it a tripwire set in the road causes Jon’s horse to trip and fall throwing Jon from the saddle and into the mud and sloshy snow in front of him. 

Before he can pull himself up a group of men grab a hold of him and pull him towards the tree line while his horse gets up and flees clearly panicked. Jon tried to struggle away from his captors however they respond to this by knocking him out to prevent him from fighting back. 

When he woke up he had his hands tied together behind his back with a thick rope and his mouth was gagged, he looked around him seeing a group of men no more than 8 in number sat around a fire talking in a hushed tone before he heard one of them say in a loud gruff voice “Look his lordship is awake.” The other men turned and looked before descending on him, looking at Jon they quickly explained how they were going to use him as a quick ransom however one of the men added on at the end that no harm would come to him as long as they got what they wanted. And with that two of the men picked him up and hauled him off to a tent before throwing him into it.

Landing on his face didn’t stop him quickly figuring out that there were others in the tent, great many others tied up and gagged some looking more battered and bruised that others, as Jon managed to force his way up he quickly thought back through the encounter he just had, remembering their dialect and their clothing, how they were draped in furs with long unkept beards, one in particular, a man with a long ginger beard frightened Jon more than he should have. Then the ransom he knew Catelyn would never allow Robb to give the men what they wanted for his life so he subconsciously made peace with himself and began his wait for death.


End file.
